


Desk Job

by Hopetohell



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell
Summary: If you said it he would never let it go. He’d take it and turn it back into your ear, would take possession of you there too.
Relationships: August Walker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Desk Job

Maybe it’s not the hottest fucking thing you’ve ever done, but it’s got to be top ten at least. No, fuck, _oh do that again_ , top five and rising. 

He shifts, just a little, and reminds you so very clearly just how much of him is inside you (his whole cock, thick and hard and hot as gravity pulls you onto him, so deeply you can feel him in your lungs, your throat, tickling the back of your teeth and if it isn’t true it certainly _feels_ true). He shifts, and your head falls back against his shoulder as he twitches a little. As he continues making phone calls or writing reports or whatever the hell he's been up to. None of it registers as you’re trying so hard to be still for him, as his free hand dips down now and then to ghost a finger over your clit, to stroke your folds and feel himself buried deep. 

It’s that preternatural control again, something in him that allows him to stay hard like this, to bind you and pin you with nothing more than his body. To have your legs bare and splayed over his thighs, so that it looks like nothing much from the other side of the desk but if someone were to enter his office and come closer they could see the angle of your body, and if they peered over the desk they could see you bare and dripping, could see you impaled on his cock and even see those tiny millimeter-by-millimeter thrusts that have you nearly crying with frustration even as you relish the feel of him holding you open. 

As he murmurs distractedly, offhandedly while he’s typing, _wouldn’t you like them to see you like this. Wouldn’t you like to show them my cock disappearing right into you, the way you’re so fucking desperate for it. The way you’re so wet for me and I haven’t even done anything to you yet._

That makes you shiver, not least of all from the distracted and dismissive tone of it. The shiver runs right up your core and he can feel that squeeze, that autonomic need to be fucked and filled and bred. _What?_

Fuck. 

_Please._

_What’s that?_

_Please. Please move. Please. I’m dying, goddammit, come inside me, I need it. Need you to move, fuck, please, I can’t—_

And you’re trying so hard not to say it because if you said it he would never let it go. He’d take it and turn it back into your ear, would take possession of you there too. 

_Mine._

His hand skates down your front, over your belly. 

_Mine._

He slips the tips of his fingers in alongside his cock and it stretches, it burns, and _fuck_ his thumb is unrelenting on you now, making you clench and gasp around him while he still doesn’t move where you most want him to. 

_I’m going to fuck you now. I’m going to come in you and I will keep you here, full and filthy, pinned here on my cock. I’m gonna hold you right here until I’m hard again, until you feel me stretching you out, and then. I’m going to do it again._

And he does. You’re still so sensitive when he starts to move, and he’s so cruel with how he still works you over with his hand, even as he’s lifting you with the pure strength behind his hips, even as you’re gasping and barely holding back your cries, as you’re so oversensitive that his hand on you is purely torture. He has to gag you with an arm wrapped around your face, mouth buried in the crook of his elbow as you fight for breath, as he’s driving into you like he’s chasing down a kill. 

And then he stills, and you can feel him pulsing hot and steady. You can feel him mark you from the inside, and just like he promised, he holds you there. Pinned. Filled. 

_Mine._


End file.
